


Secret

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: EMH盾铁——不怎么黑的巨盾/一如既往乖巧又羞涩的小触角大家都在想知道盾铁在床上各自扮演的角色，而Steve决定把这个秘密公之于众。





	

“把衣服脱了。”

Steve和Tony有一个共同的秘密。不，并不是他们之间的关系，而是关于他们各自扮演的角色。而这个秘密，已经困扰了复联其余成员有一段时间了。

倒不是说复联众人有多八卦，因为说实话，这件事本来没有什么值得八卦的地方，看看队长和铁罐的体型差，难道不就注定了只有一种结局吗？

但事情奇怪就奇怪在这里了，因为大家都知道Steve总是很宠Tony，捧在手心里的那种。而他们两个在人前的时候，虽然Tony还是一如既往地好说话，但谁都能看出来真正听话的其实是Steve。所以当你沿着这个方向再往下想，想想他们一个是前花花公子，一个是上世纪四十年代的老处男，其中后者还要快把前者宠上天，那么Tony是攻，好像也不是不可能。

“Tony，我说了，把你的衣服脱掉。”

正在平板上捣鼓着什么的Tony猛地停下了脚步，手几乎是本能地把电脑扔到一旁的沙发上，紧接着转过身来面对着身穿全套制服的Steve。

“抱歉，长官。我刚刚走神了。”Tony低垂着眼帘道，同时动作飞快地开始摘掉自己的领带并脱掉全部衣服，然后双手背在腰后抬头挺胸地就像个待检阅的士兵一样站立着。

Steve大方地打量着Tony赤裸的身体，从他被发胶固定的头发开始，到那浓密的下睫毛，微微抿起的粉色双唇，光洁的脖子，还留着昨晚被绳子勒出的红痕的胸口，颓软的阴茎，以及遍布淤青的大腿根部。

蜜色的皮肤在注视之下逐渐染上了一层淡淡的粉色，Tony眨了眨眼睛，强忍住把身子缩起来的冲动用力地盯着地面。他知道在做过这么多次之后他不应该再感到害羞，然而Steve的目光永远都像是被具现化了一样，带着实感和热度一遍又一遍地扫过他赤裸的皮肤。而且这种像是把自己当做商品一样展览出去的行为，就算是在他之前最开放的那段时期里也不会是他能够接受和适应的行为。

可是，只要Steve喜欢……想着Tony不禁红了红脸。只要他喜欢，他就愿意献上自己的一切来满足他。

“你真完美。”Steve对着Tony感叹道，他不必细想就能知道Tony此刻在想什么，他的Tony，在性的某些方面上其实保守得惊人，然而却愿意为了他付出这么多，“你这么好，这么棒……”

Tony因为Steve的话而害羞又甜蜜地闭上眼睛吸了一口气，愉悦的快感使他的四肢有些发麻，但他努力咬住了牙关不让自己开始颤抖。他想让自己为Steve变得完美，他也一定会这么做。

“你的颜色是什么？”Steve问道，这是他们开始每天晚上的夜生活之前必须要做的安全词确认，绿色代表舒适，黄色代表有点不适，红色代表难受。

“绿色，长官。”Tony低垂着眼睛道，在这个游戏当中，因为地位阶级的区别，在没有得到命令之前，他不能直视Steve。

“很好。”Steve笑了笑，将手中的盾牌放在了一旁的桌上，随后走到Tony面前，指尖若有似无地抚摸他胸口的红印。

“今天Clint问了我一个问题。”Steve把视线集中在自己的指尖，看它从Tony的肚脐开始，沿着腹肌中央的那条直线缓慢爬升，然后转了个弯来到胸肌下方的沟壑，接着又突然往上窜，最后到达了他右边的乳晕上。

“他问我，我们两个到底谁在上面。”Steve说着捏住Tony的乳头轻轻地揉捏了起来，然后抬起眼看向Tony。

“告诉我你的答案，Tony。”

“永远都是你，长官。”Tony不假思索道。

“看着我的眼睛，再说一次。”Steve把声音压低了一点，颤抖的低音敲击着Tony的耳膜在他的心尖引起了一阵酥麻的共鸣。他听从命令抬起眼对上Steve的双眼，那双被夜幕染成了靛蓝色的瞳孔就像是暴风雨前异常平静的大海，深得像是墨水一般的欲望正在水面之下咆哮翻腾着。一股夹杂着战栗和兴奋的电流窜过了Tony的背脊，他咬着牙努力忍住打颤的冲动，闪烁的视线竭尽全力地集中在Steve的双眼上。

“一直都是你，长官。”Tony努力地压下声音里的颤抖，却无意中把自己的嗓音变得沙哑了一些。Steve抿着唇享受着这性感声音的余韵窜过四肢的酥麻快感，微微抬起下巴，绷紧了声音问：

“这是你内心真正的答案吗？”

“是的长官，我……愿意永远匍匐在你身下长官。”Tony轻颤着睫毛回答道，一丝不明显的绯红窜上了他的脸颊，他还是不能很顺利地说出这些露骨的话语，而且事实上每一次当他在叫“长官”的时候，他的身体就已经忍不住想要颤抖了。

Steve笑了笑，并没有刻意刁难Tony去挑他的错，他明白做到这个地步已经是Tony的极限了，他们只是在玩一个游戏，并不是真的要开展什么上下级关系。但既然是游戏，他们就必须要扮演好各自的角色，所以Steve压下了去拥抱亲吻Tony的欲望，并逐渐加大了手上的力度，捏住Tony的乳头开始拉扯拨弄，享受着在耳边响起的急促的呼吸声，一直到肉粒明显红肿挺立起来时才舍得松手，转去玩弄左边的。

Tony红着脸看着Steve，上半身因为快感的刺激而有些不定地摇摆起来。被压抑在喉咙的声音抢夺了他所有的氧气，他就只能努力地用鼻子呼吸，却还是无法避免地因为缺氧而湿了眼睛。

“想叫出来吗？”Steve轻笑着问道，狡黠的语气让Tony几乎忍不住闭上眼睛，同时一声模糊的喉音从他紧闭的唇缝间溢出，紧接着Tony就用力地点了点头，并恳求道：

“我想为你……呻吟……长官……求你，请允许我……”

“嘘……”Steve打断了Tony的话，并用力地弹了弹他左边的乳头。突如其来起来的疼痛让Tony下意识地叫了出声，但很快他就用力地合上嘴巴瞪着眼睛有些害怕地看着Steve。他知道Steve是故意的，他明知道他会叫出来的，他就想要惩罚他。这些接连不断的句子冲击着Tony脆弱的脊柱，他咬着牙用力地吸进一口气，才勉强忍住了又一次叫出声的冲动。

“你是个坏孩子，不是吗？”

“对不起长官，我知错了唔！”

Steve坏心地捏住Tony的两颗乳头同时揉捏起来，打断了Tony的话。他用指甲搔刮着敏感的乳尖，挑拨着那两个狭小的奶孔，紧接着夹住他的乳头往外拉直到它不堪重负从指尖滑落自己弹了回去。

Tony急促地吸着气一脸恳求地看向Steve，疼痛夹杂着快感使他下身的欲望渐渐有了抬头的趋势，那酥痒的感觉让他不由自主地夹紧了双腿磨蹭起来。

啪——！

突然响起的清脆响声伴随着火辣的疼痛让Tony的大脑有了一瞬间的空白，但很快Steve覆在红肿皮肤上磨蹭揉捏的动作就唤回了他所有出走的注意力。皮革手套的粗糙触感带给Tony阵阵难熬的刺痛，他咬着唇努力忍耐着但最终还是忍不住扭了一下身子躲避Steve的动作，而这样的行为显然只会给他换来第二下掌刮。

“作为一名士兵，你立正的能力简直差得出奇。”Steve冷冰冰地说着然后又扇了Tony一下。

Tony闷哼了一声紧接着连忙开口道：“对不起长官，我会改正的，请你再给我一次机会长官。”

Steve皱着眉像是思考了一下，然后给出了他的答案：“不，我想到了一个更适合你的姿势。”

“跪下。”

Tony仅瞪着眼睛犹豫了半秒就听话地跪了下来，同时不忘抬起头仰望Steve——他还没有接到命令可以收回视线。

Steve满意地哼了一声，用力摩挲着Tony的脸颊愉悦地勾起了嘴角。

“这就对了，这才是最适合你的姿势，果然比起士兵你更适合当一头宠物。”

Tony的脸因为Steve的话而变成了漂亮的深粉色，就连脖子也跟着红了起来。羞耻让他下意识地想把自己缩成一团，然而Steve深情的注视却鼓舞着他继续坚持下去。

Steve微笑着把拇指贴上Tony的下唇，像是鼓励又像是奖励一般轻轻地蹭了蹭他柔软的唇瓣。Tony温顺乖巧的模样极大程度地取悦了他，爆棚的幸福感团聚在他的胸口让他的呼吸变得有些不顺畅。Steve轻微喘息着舔了舔嘴唇，低声问道：

“告诉我你的颜色。”

“绿色。”Tony几乎不假思索道。

Steve吸进了一口气，强硬地把手指插进他的嘴里任由Tony主动地把舌头缠上去舔弄它。那些透明的液体在反应堆的映照下散发着淡淡的蓝光，浅棕色的眼睛上也多了一个淡淡的亮点，在Steve的眼中，它正好和自己胸前的五角星重合在了一起。

“吸我。”Steve命令道。Tony从喉咙深处发出一声轻微的呻吟，轻颤着眼皮用双唇将Steve的手指包裹起来，然后用力地吮吸出声。金属的铁腥味夹杂着硝烟灰尘以及少量血的味道顺着Tony的食道源源不断地灌进他的身体里，就像是一簇簇小火苗最终聚集在他的小腹燃起了熊熊大火。背在腰后的双手开始用力地纠缠在一起，彻底挺立的阴茎颤颤巍巍地立在空气中可怜兮兮地发着抖。渴望被触碰的Tony看向 Steve的眼神变得越发的直白露骨，他甚至开始大胆地充满暗示性地活动着自己的头部吞吐起Steve的手指。

“你并不满足对吗？”Steve粗喘着问道，他的手指从Tony的嘴里抽出来，空气振动着发出了“嗷”的清脆声音，Steve心里猛地一颤，眯着眼将手上的唾液都抹在了Tony的脸上。

“长官……”Tony轻颤着嗓音呼唤道。

“你想要什么？”

“你……长官……想要你，需要你……”

“详细一点。”

Tony闭着嘴发出了一声呻吟，湿润的双眼渴望地注视着Steve。强烈的羞耻心让他即使话到了嘴边都没有勇气说出，湿润的双唇在空气中开开合合了好几次终究只是吐露出了微弱的喘息。

Steve怜爱地看着他，手指温柔地抚摸着Tony的脸颊并耐心地引导道：“说出来Tony，我想听你亲口告诉我你有多渴望我。”

Tony用力地闭上眼吸进了一口气，轻颤的喉咙发出了一声声模糊的呓语。颈脖上的粉红开始逐渐往全身扩散，挣扎的声音依旧在Tony的喉咙里打着架，然而从他渐渐开始展开的眉头来看，Steve就知道他终于还是成功说服了自己。

“我……想要……”Tony咬着唇断断续续地开口道，那可怜的模样激起了Steve无限的宠爱之情，但此时此刻为了获得更多的快感，他们两个都需要暂时压制一下体内的本能。

“想要……吸你……你的阴茎……长官……”Tony艰难地说完这句话然后立刻闭上了嘴巴，湿润的双眼恳求地看着Steve，那模样就像是一只走丢了的流浪猫。Steve温柔地摸了摸他的脸，传给他一个满足的眼神。

“你能做得很好吗？”Steve柔声问道，拇指微微用力摩挲着他的嘴唇。

“是的，我会表现得很棒……求你，让我吸你……我需要你长官……”随着Tony眨眼的动作，一颗眼泪被挂在了他的下睫毛上，但很快就不堪重负顺着他的脸颊滑了下来。Steve温柔地擦去那颗眼泪，然后按着Tony的头把他的脸贴上自己肿胀的胯部。

“只能用你的嘴，明白吗？”

“明白长官。”Tony点着头呻吟道。

“现在开始吧。”Steve说着把手插进Tony的发间抓住他的一把头发，但就只是抓住并没有别的动作，他放任Tony熟练地用牙齿解开纽扣，然后咬住拉链将它拉下，接着先是舔干净那些已经打湿了内裤的前液，然后含住他的顶端吮吸了一下，再咬住他的内裤将它拉下。紫红的阴茎猛地弹出打在Tony的脸上，正在分泌的前液甚至甩到了Tony的睫毛上，在那浓密的卷翘之上落下了一道乳白的痕迹。

Steve看着眼前的Tony伸着舌头上下来回舔弄着自己的美景吞了吞口水，越发加重的欲望使他有些迫不及待地拉着Tony的头发引导他张开嘴把他吞进去。粗壮的阴茎几乎要把Tony的嘴角撕裂了，硕大的龟头缓慢地蹭过凹凸不平的上颚然后深埋进紧致的喉咙当中。Steve喘息着一边默数着时间一边享受着深喉的快感，他注视着眯起眼艰难呼吸着的Tony，口干舌燥地道：

“眨两下眼睛是绿色，三下是红色，明白吗？”Steve看着Tony微微点了点头后，又继续道，“现在告诉我你的颜色。”

Tony眨了两下眼睛，然后活动着喉结做了一个吞咽的动作。Steve被他弄得忍不住叹息了一声，他揪住Tony的头发缓慢地抽出留给他足够的呼吸时间，也好让自己享受一下Tony的舌头缠绕在他柱身上舔弄吮吸的快感。当他确定Tony已经恢复正常后又立刻快速地插进他的喉咙里重温那极致的快感。

“你真是该死地擅长这个……吸得这么用力……”越积越多的快感使Steve的阴茎兴奋地跳了一下，粗壮的茎身将Tony的小嘴塞得满满当当，每一处狰狞的凸起都紧贴着他柔软的黏膜，哪怕就这么一动不动，那些嫩肉颤抖挤压的快感也足以Steve堆积起足够的射精欲望。

而Tony注视着他的含泪的双眼显然加重了Steve的兴奋感，小胡子男人红肿的眼角和一抽一抽的鼻孔看着要多可怜就有多可怜，被磨得红肿的嘴唇紧紧地圈着他的阴茎根部，随着他抽出插入的动作一张一合地收缩着。

“你喜欢这个吗？喜欢吸我的阴茎吗？”Steve说着蹭了蹭Tony的嘴唇，缓慢地把自己的粗长从他嘴里抽出只留头部在里面。Tony红着眼睛点了点头，舌头讨好地舔弄着Steve顶端的缝隙，舌尖挑开那个小孔把咸腥的前液尽数吞进口中。

Steve喘息着收紧了臀部，他抓紧Tony的头发快速地挺动着腰操干着他的嘴，垂在Tony额前的两缕头发随着他的头发一前一后地摇晃着，Steve心里一痒，干脆用手指卷住一缕头发用力扯了扯，迫使Tony把头抬起来自下而上地吞吐着他的阴茎。

模糊的喉音闷在Tony的口中引起了气流的颤动，那酥麻的刺激让Steve忍不住倒吸了一口气，舒爽的快感逐渐距离在他的小腹，沉甸甸的囊袋因充满着精液而变得越发饱满，随着他挺动的动作一下又一下地拍打在Tony的下巴，把原本就已经有些凌乱的小胡子弄得更是一团糟。

“我会先射在你的嘴里，而你会把我射进去的精液全部吞下，明白吗？”Steve说着挠了挠Tony的下巴，享受着他颤抖着呻吟的嗓音。Tony乖巧地点了点头，张开到极致的嘴巴几乎要含不住Steve还在变粗的阴茎了。

“你的颜色是什么？”

Tony呜咽着眨了两下眼睛，满盛的眼泪顺着他红肿的眼角断续地滑落。Steve满足地吸了一口气，不断呢喃着“好孩子”“你真棒”，同时收紧屁股快速地在Tony的喉咙里做了几个冲刺便射了出来。

“唔嗯！”Tony眯着眼睛艰难地活动着喉结吞咽着浓重的精液，但Steve射得太多了，他根本没办法全部吞下。少许的液体顺着他大张的嘴角滑落，当Steve抽离他嘴巴的时候，还有不少浓白的液体被射到他的脸上和胸口上。Steve粗喘着撸动着自己的阴茎把余剩的全部精液喷在Tony的胸前，并刻意将它们射在Tony的反应堆上，一直到最后一滴都被挤干净后他才扶着自己的阴茎蹭着反应堆周围有些凹凸不平的皮肤把它弄干净。

Tony还在本能地做着吞咽的动作并大口地喘着气，被冷落的阴茎已经冒出了兴奋的前液，背在身后的双手也已经快把彼此的皮肤给抓破了。Tony渴望抬头看着注视着Steve，他知道这样的自己看起来有多淫荡，害羞使得他浑身发红颤抖，但他也知道Steve就喜欢看他这个样子。

果然没多久，Steve就伸手把Tony从地上拉了起来。他有些急切地咬上Tony的嘴唇舔干净他嘴角的精液，然后把舌头伸进潮湿温暖的口腔里搅拌起来。舌头被拉扯吮吸的快感让两人都有些头皮发麻，甜美的颤音在Tony的喉咙深处缓慢地荡漾开随后被Steve霸道地全部吞进口中。有些粗糙的制服磨蹭着Tony赤裸柔软的身体，细微的疼痛夹杂着性感的兴奋让Tony几乎要整个人软在Steve的怀里，挺立的阴茎擦过Steve浓密的耻毛所带来的异样快感拉扯着Tony脆弱的自制力，他很快就不由自主地贴着Steve摆起了腰，直到Steve落在他臀部上的拍打终止了这一切。

“我什么时候允许你乱动了？”Steve绷着声音佯怒道，被手套覆盖的手掌毫不温柔地抓住Tony的臀部揉捏起来。Tony喘息着张了张嘴正要道歉，Steve就突然握住了他的阴茎套弄起来。突如其来的快感让他没忍住叫了出声，发软的腰几乎无法支撑他的身体，若不是Tony一直咬着牙用额头抵住Steve的肩膀，他怕是早就跌坐在地面上了。

“我允许你叫出来，来吧，为了我叫出来。”Steve低声蛊惑着Tony，控制手上的力度以一种不会伤到Tony的速度快速地套弄着。强烈的快感刺激着Tony的泪腺，他无力地张着嘴喘息呻吟着哭了出来，Steve身上的汗味和制服上自带的硝烟味让他变得前所未有的兴奋，忍耐了这么久的欲望终于得到释放的舒爽让他在瞬间丢弃了所有的羞耻心，然而就在最后关头，Steve竟然残忍地掐断了他的高潮。

疼痛让Tony的声音变得扭曲又性感，他瞪着眼睛绝望地张大了嘴，被强行中止的高潮使他痛苦地呻吟起来。他呜咽着在Steve怀里扭动着身子，不断呢喃着“求你”“让我射”“不要这样”的字句。

然而Steve丝毫不心动，只是扬起手扇了Tony的屁股一巴掌，并警告地咬着Tony的耳垂道：

“安分点，婊子，如果你今晚还想射的话。”

Tony闭上眼长吟了一声，颤抖着哀求道：“求你……长官，求你……让我射……”

“不Tony，你得自己赚取得到高潮的机会。”Steve轻柔地说着残忍的话，“只有当你听话地好好表现，取悦我，服从我，等我满足了，你才能被允许射精，明白了吗？”

Tony咬着牙委屈地吸了吸鼻子，但最终还是红着脸点了点头。Steve奖励一般地揉了揉Tony的头发然后亲了一下他，接着稍微拉开了他们的距离，直视着Tony水润的双眼，柔声道：“很好，现在，做一个好孩子，到床上去躺下，为我准备好你自己。”

Tony咬着唇眼看就要哭出来了，但还是听话地回了一句：“遵命……长官。”

Steve微笑着放开他，看着Tony转过身去爬到床上，并从一旁的抽屉里拿出润滑剂握在手中。

“长官……你……想让我跪趴着……还是躺着？”Tony跪坐在床上无意识地抓着床单问道。

Steve缓慢地爬上床然后坐在床尾，回道：“躺着，我想看着你的脸。”

Tony轻微地抖了一下，乖乖地把床头的枕头都拿过来堆叠在一起，接着他把腰枕在枕头上架高，然后用手肘撑着床慢慢地往后躺下。他举着润滑剂把它们挤在手中落均匀地涂抹在手指上，之后犹豫地把手伸到自己下身，摸索着那个隐蔽的入口。

“把腿张开，你这样我什么都看不到。”Steve命令道。

Tony像是轻微啜泣了一声，过了一阵子才慢慢地张开双腿摆出一个大M字型，将自己所有私密的部位都展现出来。

Steve心满意足地吸了一口气，但还是谨慎地问道：“你的颜色是什么？”

“绿色。”Tony咬着唇回道。

“你真的是这么想的？”Steve不放心地追问道，直到他看到Tony坚定地点了点头之后，才敢松一口气。

“很好……很棒……”不断膨胀的喜悦和幸福压迫着Steve的胸骨和肺部使得他有些呼吸困难，他强忍着伸手触碰Tony完美身体的欲望，咬着牙点了点头，吩咐道，“继续吧，为我打开你自己，我只会给你一定的时间，到时候不管你做好准备没有我都会直接操进去，所以你最好加快速度，明白吗？”

“遵命长官。”Tony说着把手指缓慢地插进自己的身体里，一开始先是中指和食指，没有什么困难，因为他的肉穴早就已经被Steve的粗长操得又松又软了，但尽管如此，每一次Steve进入的时候他都会觉得自己像是要被撑破一样。

想着Tony忍不住有些兴奋起来，他抿着嘴唇绷紧了身子忍住呻吟，然后渐渐地把另一只手的中指和食指也加了进去。他熟练地按摩着自己的肠壁，开拓着里面狭窄的甬道然后熟练地摸上前列腺。又涨又麻的快感促使着他开始频繁地刺激着那柔软的一点，逐渐又有了精神的阴茎也因此缓缓地挺立起来。

Steve注视着那个深红的穴口含着四根手指吮吸收缩的模样吸了口气，每当Tony试图把穴口撑开的时候，Steve都能凭借他的四倍视力看清里面那些泛着水光的柔软的深粉色嫩肉。而当Tony曲起手指去搔刮它们的时候，从他口中溢出的甜腻呻吟仿佛想把Steve整个人融化了。

“告诉我，Tony。”Steve舔了舔嘴唇道，“你里面现在是什么感觉？柔软吗？湿透了吗？告诉我，Tony，告诉我。”

Tony急促地吸了几口气然后呻吟出声，他红着脸在床单上扭动着身体，咬着嘴唇不知道该怎么回应Steve。他还没试过……他说不出口……他……

“回答我，Tony，告诉我，你里面是什么感觉？”Steve耐心地引导着，“感觉柔软吗？”

Tony蹭着床单扭了扭头，隐忍的呻吟蒙上了一层鼻音，听着就像是小孩子哭泣时候的声音，让人又疼又怜。

“Tony？”

“……”Tony闭上眼抽了抽鼻子，小声地回答道，“柔软。”

Steve笑了笑，继续引导着问：“还有呢？”

Tony一脸不情愿地咬了咬嘴唇，哽咽道：“热……很湿……”

Steve用力地吸进一口气，紧接着爬起来将自己健硕的身型覆盖在Tony之上，他温柔地低下头去亲吻他的眼角，手握住自己的阴茎轻轻地蹭了蹭Tony的挺立，然后在对方忍不住呻吟出声的时候狠狠地咬住他的嘴唇用力地吮吸了一下。

“继续，Tony，还有呢？”Steve将火热的气息尽数喷洒在Tony敏感的耳朵上，手指圈住Tony的挺立轻轻撸动了一下，然后来到他的会阴再一路摸到那个柔软的入口。

Tony张着嘴喘息了两下，呜咽道：“里面……有点紧……还有……”他说着咬了咬嘴唇，“它在发抖……”

Steve低叹了一声，紧贴着Tony的耳朵道：“听起来你里面很饥渴嘛，你有个饥渴又淫荡的小屁股对吗？”

Tony闭着眼呻吟了一声，完全失去了回答问题的能力。心满意足的Steve吻住了Tony的双唇卷住他的舌头吮吸拉扯，紧接着他用手抓住Tony的一只手腕大力地抽插起来，就好像是把Tony的当作了按摩棒一般用它来操弄着他自己。因快感而加重的喘息变得急促且高昂，Steve用手捏住Tony的下巴不让他逃脱自己的侵略，他霸道地舔弄着Tony嘴里的每一处柔软的嫩肉甚至不时戳刺着他的喉咙以宣誓自己对这具身体的绝对支配权。在Tony即将窒息之前Steve才舍得放开他，他顺着Tony的下巴一路啃咬着他的脖子，然后抬起他的一条腿挂在自己的手臂上。

“想让我操你了吗？”Steve说着直起身俯视着Tony，他正在滴水的阴茎就压在Tony的小腹上刺激着他敏感的身体。

“想……”Tony小声回道。

“很好，现在我要交给你一个任务，只要你能够完成，我就让你射一次，否则直到明天早上睡醒你都不允许高潮，明白吗？”

Tony连连点头。

Steve勾了勾嘴角，握住Tony的手让他把手指都抽出来，紧接着他扶着自己的阴茎把龟头抵上那个收缩的入口，道：

“我想让你告诉我，当我在你里面的时候你有什么感觉，还有你喜欢我怎么操你，就从我进入你开始……”

Tony咬着唇感受着Steve一点一点地撑开他的后穴挤入他的甬道，Steve紧跟着压上来的身体让他本能地颤栗，他有些害羞地别过脸去，却反而给了Steve机会贴着他耳朵低语：

“你现在感觉怎么样？”

Tony咬着唇呜咽了一声，双手抓着床单仿佛要把它撕烂一般。Steve抓起Tony的一只手放在自己肩上，示意他可以拥抱他。得到主动触碰Steve的允许的Tony立刻把自己埋进他的胸前，像是在撒娇一般闷哼了出声。

Steve轻笑着把自己全部插进Tony的体内，然后握住他的腰缓慢地摩擦起来顶弄着他前列腺附近的嫩肉。

“告诉我Tony，我会不会太硬了？”

Tony呻吟着摇了摇头，颤抖道：“你……好大……”

Steve兴奋地吸进一口气，奖励地亲了亲Tony的头发然后开始挺动起来。敏感的肠壁贴着他的柱身不停吮吸，湿滑的甬道松软温暖，就像是正在融化的黄油，随着Steve每一次抽动，它们都会兴奋地抖个不停。舒服的Steve忍不住加大了挺动的力度，他抓住Tony的腰一次又一次地撞上他的前列腺，享受着里头狭窄甬道的挤压按摩。

“操……你真的很饥渴对吗？里面这么湿这么热……”Steve呻吟着啃咬着Tony的耳朵，抓着Tony的腰大开大合地操干起来。

“我……唔……啊……轻点……”

Steve难得听话地放轻了力度，只轻轻地碰了一下Tony的前列腺就迅速抽出，这样若有似无的刺激很快就把Tony折磨得忍不住摆起了腰，但Steve就像是故意欺负他一样不断地后退就是不去触碰Tony的敏感点。

求而不得的痛苦让Tony难受地红了眼睛，他用力地抓住Steve的后背，指尖嵌进他的皮肤里划出了一道道红印，同时臀部不由自主地收紧夹住了Steve，像是在恳求他一般有节奏地收缩起来。

“操……你真是……这么棒……”

“用力……求你……用力……别这样……”

“噢Tony，你到底想让我轻点还是用力点？你必须得告诉我你真实的想法，你必须让我知道你到底喜欢我怎么操你，你明白吗？”Steve叹了一声一脸无辜道。

Tony咬着唇呜咽着点了点头，却没想到只换来了Steve落在他大腿上的一下掌刮。

“我想听到你的声音。”Steve沉下声来道。

“……明白。”

“很好，现在告诉我，你想让我怎么做？轻点还是重点，快点还是慢点？”

Tony抓着Steve的背昂起头呻吟出声，巨物在体内缓慢抽动的酥麻感觉就像是千万只蚂蚁在啃咬着他的肉壁，得不到满足的空虚感仿佛将他逼上了绝境，羞耻心在这一瞬间几乎被彻底压成了碎片。

“用力，快点……求你，长官……操我……”

Steve吸进一口热气快速插入Tony的身体，迅速收紧的身体夹着他又爽又疼，强烈的快感使得他的动作逐渐变得粗暴起来。他拉开Tony的双腿大力地操干起来，沉甸甸的囊袋一下又一下地拍打着他白嫩的臀肉，逐渐变得红润的皮肤刺激着Steve的双眼，让他忍不住扬起手用力地扇了一下Tony的屁股。

疼痛使得Tony本能地挺起腰就像拱桥一般，过度的刺激和快感让他张大嘴无声地尖叫起来。兴奋地开始滴出前液的阴茎随着他摇摆的动作拍打着他的小腹，粘稠的液体在空中划出了一道道纤细的银线，那凌乱又放荡的美景看得Steve口干舌燥。

“你就喜欢这样对吗，就喜欢我这样操你，把你当做一个一文不值的婊子一样随意对待，对吗Tony，你就喜欢这样对吗？”

“是的……啊……长官……我……啊……我喜欢……”Tony喘息着呻吟道，羞耻的眼泪顺着他的眼角落下。他这副可怜的模样成功地勾起了Steve心里阴暗的那一面，Steve眯了眯眼睛把Tony的双腿曲起压在他的胸前，然后抓住他的膝盖往两边用力拉开，抬起腰自上而下操弄着Tony的软穴。

Tony瞪着眼睛看着Steve粗壮的阴茎快速进出着他红肿的穴口，羞耻心让他本能地收紧了身体却反而像是饥渴地咬住了Steve。粗壮的阴茎被紧缩的肉壁狠狠地勒紧，强烈的快感让Steve忍不住低声骂了几句脏话。Tony呻吟着全身发软抖个不停，害羞地用双手遮住自己的脸试图堵住那些过放荡的尖叫。

“把手拿开Tony，我想要看着你的脸。”Steve柔声道，并压下身子来亲了亲Tony的指尖，“听话。”

Tony咬着唇犹豫了许久，才慢慢地把手拿开对上Steve深邃的双眼。赤裸火辣的欲望深藏在Steve靛青色的瞳孔中就像是正在刮着狂风暴雨的大海，而倒映中的他自己就像是挣扎在巨浪之中奄奄一息的小舟。

“告诉我你的颜色。”Steve喘息道。

“……绿……绿色……”Tony断续道。

“你确定？”Steve粗喘道，压抑的兴奋在他的喉间轻颤着使他的嗓音变得更加沙哑性感。

“是的长官……”Tony含着泪呻吟道，红透的脸就像是要滴出血一样。

“很好……天……真好，你真棒，这么完美，温顺乖巧，只为我一个人……”Steve呻吟着加快了操干的速度，以一种Tony无论如何都承受不了的强度持续戳弄着他的前列腺。

狂风骤雨般的快感让Tony几乎连叫都叫不出来，他只能张大嘴努力地呼吸着不让自己缺氧晕过去。被过度使用的肉穴已经不受控制地开始发麻颤抖，大量的肠液伴着Steve分泌的前液把Tony的肠道弄得像是女人的阴道一样又湿又滑，随着Steve快速地抽插不少液体都从洞口迸溅了出来，把两人身上的耻毛弄得一团糟。

“唔太深……太深了……啊……”Tony红着脸沙哑着嗓音尖叫道，不断收缩的肠道挤压着Steve的阴茎，大量堆积起来的快感使得高潮不断逼进了两人。

“握住你的阴茎，等我射出来的时候你才能射，知道吗？”

Tony连连点头，颤抖着圈住自己的阴茎压着根部不让自己立刻到达的高潮。

“好孩子，你做得真好……”Steve叹息着挺直腰快速地抽插起来，感受着大量精液聚集在囊袋里的绝赞快感。

“你想要我射进去吗？想让我用精液灌满你贪婪的小屁股吗？”

Tony咬着唇闭上眼拖长音呻吟了一声，微不可见地点了点头。

Steve心满意足地吸了一口气，快速再冲刺几下后便射在了Tony的体内，于此同时Tony也嘶哑着到达了高潮。大量的滚烫精液冲刷着敏感的肠道，满溢的精液很快就从洞口喷了出来，Steve咬着牙把自己从紧缩的肠道里抽出来，然后把余剩的精液射在Tony的脸上和身上。

Tony有些失神地躺在床上注视着身前的Steve，用手本能地抹了抹被精液糊上的脸然后无意识地张开嘴舔了舔自己的手指。这淫靡的一幕使得Steve的小腹猛地一缩，他吸着气暂时压下体内的欲望俯下身舔了舔Tony的嘴角，然后含住他的嘴唇轻轻吸了一下。

“……Steve？”Tony看着身旁的人不太确定道。

“是的宝贝。”Steve笑着抱住Tony吻了吻他的眼角，“你还好吗？你现在的颜色是什么？”

Tony害羞地把脸埋进Steve的脖子，小声地道：“绿色。”

Steve心里一颤，压不住惊喜道：“真的吗？”

“我猜我也有一直在进步吧。”Tony小声嘟囔道。

Steve激动地抱住Tony用力地亲了亲他的头发，下巴贴着他的头发轻轻蹭了蹭。

“你真棒，这么完美……我到底都做了些什么能值得拥有你……”

“我们做的一切都足以让我们值得拥有彼此。”Tony轻笑道，“我们可是超级英雄。”

Steve也跟着笑了笑，捧起Tony的脸深情地吻了下去。Tony乖巧地抱住他的脖子回吻着他，任由Steve搂着他的腰翻了个身直到他趴在了Steve的身上。这时，一只不怎么安分的手顺着Tony的腰摸到了他的臀部，两根手指毫不费力地插进柔软的肉穴里搅拌着里头的精液。

Tony闷哼了一声撑着Steve的胸膛之起了身，在感觉到不知道什么时候又硬起来的阴茎抵住了自己的后穴时有些慌张地瞪了瞪眼睛。

“Steve？”

“事实上，我今天并没有回答Clint的那个问题。”Steve轻笑着道，一手撑开Tony的肉穴，一手扶着自己的阴茎滑进他的身体里。

“我觉得，有些答案还是让他们亲眼见证比较妥当。”

Tony红透了一张脸双手握拳抵着Steve的胸口，想要反驳他的谬论却被突然的挺动弄得彻底没了声。看来，他们的秘密终于是守不下去了。

 

全文完。


End file.
